


Death and Glory!

by Loethlin



Series: A fan walks into a meta cafe... [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clan Urdnot acquired new, glorious mounts.<br/>Two micro fics spawned by comments on Mass Effect Kink Meme.<br/>Kakliosaurs. You read it here first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charge!

**Author's Note:**

> Mini side fill, originating from a comment:  
> "And now I'm stuck with the mental image of a krogan army mounted on Tarrasques.  
> Who cares about safe? Just point them into the general direction of the enemy, jab their hindquarters with a trident and watch them go on rampage. Each of them with one deliriously happy krogan on their back, who is shouting with joy and thinks that. this. is. awesome."

The steady, rocking movement of the beast's stride only added to the glorious high Urdnot Wrex was in at that moment. He leaned against one of the massive spikes that stuck from Tarrasque's back and surveyed his cavalry.

A gross of orange behemoths, each with an Urdnot warrior on it's back, both of them roaring with rage and anticipation. They were ready.

"URDNOT!" Wrex yelled, addressing his troops. "CHARGE!"

He struck his beast on it's short, plated neck with a varren prod.

The Tarrasque bucked up and rushed forward, stomping on the battlefield, turning the first Reaper that stood in its way into dust.

"On the ground, now!" he heard Urdnot Grunt yell. The whelp already mowed through two more machines.

He prodded his beast again.

It was glorious. It was AWESOME!

They were a match made in heaven!


	2. Death and Glory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another mini side fill, fot this comment:
> 
> "And after the battle, they keep their Tarrasques, of course.  
> After all, they have to show these puny humans how real warriors play polo."

Wrex surveyed the field, his still-sharp eyes taking in the wonders of Tuchanka's landscape.

The weather was perfect, high clouds dimmed the sunlight only so much it wasn't blinding. The wind blew in only trace amounts of radioactive dust. The ground on the field was dry and firm.

Wrex's mount tossed it's head impatiently. Wrex agreed with its judgement. Their enemy was worthy, but they will squash it, together!

He gazed at his companions. Finest Urdnot Tarrasque Riders, each as ready as he himself was, swinging their mallets.

He surveyed his opponents again, lined up on the other side of the field. Shepard and her companions held their horses tight. They seemed just as ready.

It was time.

He lifted his mallet up.

"URDNOT! DEATH AND GLORY!"

He whacked the Tarrasque. It charged straight at the opposing team, roaring.

Today, Wrex and Fluffy will show these puny humans how _real_ polo is played.


End file.
